otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:Trent
Yuri: He slowly opens his eyes but everything appears blurry and dark around him. After a moment he gets to his feet and looks around, expecting to see Nemo, Troy or Lucas around but none of them are around, he's alone and this isn't the motel. It's a different room, in a different type of house. He whispers. ...Nemo? Before looking around the bedroom he's in, which looks clean despite how old the building looks. There's a nightstand near the bed with a book on it , it's the only thing he sees around him that he can pick up. The cover reads "Revija", he blinks for a second before realizing it says journal. He opens the book and looks through the first few pages, it has to be someone's diary. The man who wrote this talks about how lonely he is, it feels bad just reading the first few pages because they sound depressed and alone. Whoever they are, they don't have any family or friends anymore. Before he can read more than a few entries he hears a loud thump coming from another place in the house. Out of instinct he puts the book down and turns invisible and stops moving, looking around quickly before he hears more thumping. It sounds like someone banging on the walls with a weapon far below him. He quietly walks up to the bedroom door and pushes it open, it looks like it wasn't even closed all the way, before stepping out into a hallway. He hears the thumping again, this time with a voice following it. He hears a voice yelling his brother's name "Vera"..."Vera!!". As he realizes whos voice it is he suddenly finds himself standing in the same room as him. He watches Ricky, from the other side of the room, banging on a large door in some dark basement or dungeon, his clothes old and worn. Ricky keeps slamming his fist into the door but suddenly stops, not because he gave up but because he hears something. Slowly he turns around to look at Yuri, but this fills Yuri with dread that causes him to back away. Just as he's about to see him Yuri's eyes open again and he immediately wakes up. Yuri looks around as he sits up, sweating a little as he looks around the motel room. It takes him a moment to even realize there's pain coming from his arm and leg as he stands up, seeing everything in the room got knocked over and that the window is completely shattered. AM Omniance: Yuri hears a scream that turns into a high-pitched shriek, and the room turns a dull red as crimson light shines from a plume of hellfire streaking up into the sky. Troy: Troy calls out. Lucas, you have to calm down! Yuri can't see either of them, but he can hear their voices. Lucas: She got away! His voice is loud, even though it doesn't sound like he's yelling. It has a deep echo to it. Troy: She'll come back! Just- Lucas: I WANT HER DEAD! There's a loud thump, and Yuri sees Troy fly across the parking lot about ten feet before hitting the ground. AM | Edited 2:16:33 AM Arbi: Yuri: He quickly walks up to the door frame and looks outside, seeing Lucas back in his dragon form and Troy on the pavement. Near him he sees Nemo and the demon boy on the ground as well. AM Omniance: Nemo: He's just laying there on his back, his eyes are moving, like he's trying to get a look at Lucas and Troy. Lucas: He starts moving towards the woods. Troy: She teleports away, you're not going to find her! Lucas: I'll find her if I have to burn down the whole forest! His wings stretch out, and Yuri can see his back glow dimly as hellfire builds up in his brother's chest. AM Arbi: Yuri: He sees him walking towards the woods and immediately jumps the railing onto the parking lot, running after Lucas but stopping before he reaches him. I... I saw him. AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks back at Yuri, his eyes burning. He stops walking and waits for a moment before saying anything. ...Saw who? AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at his brother's eyes, a mix of joy and sadness in his own eyes. Ricky... I saw him in the Sunless. I don't know how but I saw him there... we can still save him. AM Omniance: Lucas: The fire in his eyes immediately vanishes, and he turns to look at Yuri, the seething fury in his expression disappearing. ...You're sure? His tone is sad, but hopeful. AM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles weakly, happy to know he can make his brother happy again. Yeah. AM Omniance: Lucas: His eyes start watering and his draconic features quickly begin to disappear, shrinking down to their less demonic appearance. Lucas frowns slightly he runs to Yuri and grabs him. How do we get him out?! How do I get him back!? AM Arbi: Yuri: He turns and looks back towards the motel, remembering that everyone got knocked down. Trent! He turns and runs back towards Nemo's room. Trent: The dragon boy woke me up when he shot that stream of fire at Stacy Lee. He's down beside Nemo, looking him over before he places his hand on his neck. Yuri: He stops and turns to look at him, surprised to be hearing his voice. Trent: Despite him having been naked a few minutes ago, he's wearing a grey shirt and jeans, clothes that none of them have or normally wear. She bruised up my right arm but your friend here got the worst of it. His eyes turn black as he looks back down at the blue haired kid. He'll be fine, he knows how to fix himself. AM Arbi: About five minutes later the group moved as much as they could into one of the other motel rooms, the one furthest away that sustained the least damage from Stacy Lee's attack. Nemo is laying across the bed motionless with his eyes still open, his demon having "vanished" when he was moved. After looking through Nemo's things, as if he knew where most of his stuff was already, he comes back to the bed with a syringe. Trent: I know everything he's capable of doing, which I have to say is mind boggling, but I still don't know who he is. I don't know who most of you are. He injects Nemo's arm with the antidote and after a moment he looks up at Troy and Lucas. You might as well introduce yourselves while we wait for him to start moving again. AM Omniance: Troy: I'm Troy, this is Lucas. The one with blue hair is Nemo, and I guess you know Yuri already. I guess you already know that Nemo is the one who resurrected you. He looks at Yuri. Lucas: He's sitting in the corner on the floor, leaning back against the wall. His right arm is broken, but he hasn't said anything about it. How do you know everything Nemo knows? Mind reading? AM Arbi: Yuri: If he touches someone he gains all their powers, skills and experience. His eyes turn black when he does it... Trent: He smiles a little as he keeps looking Nemo over. I used to borrow Yuri's invisibility all the time. He hated it because I could see him when he turned invisible. Yuri: He looks to the side, remembering that now. AM Omniance: Troy: Wonder what would happen if you did that to me. He raises an eyebrow and goes quiet with thought for a moment. AM Arbi: Trent: He should be able to move now. He steps away from the bed to give him room. AM Omniance: Nemo: His arm twitches slightly, then he suddenly takes a deep breath and coughs, shakily sitting up. His expression immediately turns to a tired and drained one. Thank you. He coughs. I think I breathed in a bug... Lucas: Maybe it was a spider. Nemo: He looks over at Lucas for a moment and shakes his head, getting off the bed and standing shakily as his strength returns. Well we finally have our daring space captain. He looks at Trent. I think it's obvious that she didn't want us resurrecting you. AM Arbi: Trent: He looks back at Nemo. Are you sure? I've seen her shoot those umbra bombs across entire stadiums with precision. If she really wanted me dead I wouldn't be talking to any of you right now. Yuri: He looks down, still having a hard time believing that his ex girlfriend is evil now. AM Omniance: Troy: What? Is this girl some kind of sniper or something? Nemo: He ignores Troy. Why else would she risk coming here? He looks at Lucas. Granted the rest of us got our asses handed to us, Lucas can clearly scare her if he's angry enough. Troy: She said she found us through my radio. He raises and eyebrow and thinks for a moment. AM Arbi: Trent: She attacked right as you were bringing me back to life. I imagine all of you were standing around me, with your guard down, right? AM Omniance: Nemo: Well... Last time I resurrected someone we had to hit him really hard in the chest... Maybe, I'm still not sure. So we were trying to figure out if we had to do that again... So yeah, we were distracted. AM Arbi: Trent: She was here for something else. What that is... I really don't know. He walks up to the front door and tries turning on the lights. The lights don't work. AM Omniance: Troy: The only light that works is the motel sign over the front office. I can probably get the rest of this place up and running, but it'll take some work. AM Arbi: Trent: Just like all of our shadow powers, they get weaker or don't work at all in the light. Without any lights, nothing's stopping Stacy Lee from coming back and knocking down one of these rooms... AM Omniance: Troy: Well then. He looks at Nemo and pushes off the wall he was leaning agains. I guess I better get the lights on before it gets even darker. He walks out of the room. Nemo: So do you know what the hell this He walks over and picks of a large glass jar with the glowing sack in it. Is? He looks at Trent. We pulled it out of Lucas this morning. AM Arbi: Trent: He walks up to Nemo and takes a closer look at the glowing sack. This was inside someone? AM Omniance: Nemo: He looks over at Lucas. Yeah. I haven't really had time to examine it. He looks back to Trent. I thought it was an egg sack, but... Maybe not? It struggled to get back into his body after it was removed, even growing in size when I was removing it. AM | Edited 3:45:37 AM Arbi: Trent: He looks from the jar to Nemo. keep it somewhere safe for now. I'm going outside to help with the lights. AM Omniance: Nemo: ...Umm... Well, yeah. He looks at Yuri and raises and eyebrow at him, then shrugs. Lucas: After a quiet pause he suddenly says, very plainly. I think my arm is broken. He raises his right arm, the area just below the wrist has swelled up and is turning purple. AM Arbi: Yuri: Think you can fix his arm? I'm heading outside to make sure they don't get attacked while they figure out how to get the lights on. AM Omniance: Nemo: He looks at Lucas. Yeah I'll make a splint and something for the swelling. Let me just take this home first. He suddenly vanishes. AM Omniance: Troy: He's getting out of his van, carrying a orange toolbox under one arm and a small bag of parts in his other. He has a small light fastened to a belt around his head. I think the electrical is in the back, by the pool. He holds out the toolbox for Trent to grab. AM Arbi: Trent: He briefly looks Troy over, noticing that he looks healthier than anyone else does after the attack earlier, before grabbing the toolbox. You look unscathed, is that a healing ability? AM | Edited 4:06:01 AM Omniance: Troy: He starts walking across the parking lot, talking as he does. I'm immortal. Things, anything really, don't affect me for more than ten minutes... Sometimes fifteen, it's a bit random. That's why I was wondering what would happen if you copied my ability. AM Arbi: Trent: He follows behind him and looks around the dark side of the motel, turning on the flashlight Troy had in his van so they can see where they're going. Immortality? Does that mean you've been the same age forever too? AM Omniance: Troy: No, I grew up normally, I'm only twenty-four. He smirks. I think I stopped aging around twenty, but I don't know for certain. They walk down next to the pool, Troy looks down into it, the light on his forehead illuminating the bottom. It looks dirty, and there's cat tails growing in the deep end. He turns and looks to the gate, pushing it open as he reaches it. There it is. There's a small fusebox and a generator. He walks over and opens the fusebox, the lock on it already broken. He takes out a screw driver and starts taking off the faceplate to get to the fuses. So if you touch someone, you can do anything they can do? What if you touch a non-human? He looks at Trent out of the corner of his eye. Or someone that's possessed. AM Arbi: Trent: It doesn't work on animals. He turns around and holds the flashlight up. And I wasn't able to copy Yuri's abilities when he was possessed. He just stabbed me in the back and left me for dead. AM Omniance: Troy: He sets the faceplate down and looks over the fuses, some of them are cracked and burnt out. The only ones working are for the front office, which explains the sign. What's it like seeing him again? After he killed you? He reaches into the fuse box and flips a few switches, then starts pulling out fuses. AM Arbi: Trent: It feels strange. He looks back at Troy. A long time ago a part of me wanted to kill him but... after reliving the worst parts of my life five times over inside that monster, I don't want to hurt Yuri anymore. I just want to stop whatever is inside him from hurting anymore people. AM Omniance: Troy: Hmm... He opens the black bag, which looks almost like a doctor's bag, and pulls out a plastic case of fuses, he looks it over and then snaps it open, putting them in one by one, very slowly to make sure they're in right. So what do you know about the Hat Man? Yuri said you'd be a big help in stopping him. AM | Edited 4:48:41 AM Arbi: Trent: He won't stop until all of you are dead. Me and my friends were just the beginning, he plans on devouring all of you and then going after his family. He looks back towards the trees surrounding them, hearing crickets as the night gets darker. I think he's planning on pulling himself into this world for good. AM Omniance: Troy: Well at least he can't kill me. He snaps another fuse into the box and flips a switch. The lights over the pool go on. The one nearest to them flashes and pops, immediately burning out. He looks up at it. Do you have any idea what the hell the he is? He looks to Trent. It's obvious that he isn't any kind of demon. AM Arbi: Trent: He's a god... or he was one. The Sunless was a world he used to watch over... or rule, but after the sun disappeared one day everything went to hell. Without the sun there many of the people started changing, their bodies twisting into shadowy horrors. The ones lucky enough to have been spared created shelters to keep themselves safe from the monsters that roamed the world. But even they could only survive so long without the sun and eventually they all died as well. AM Omniance: Troy: Well... I have no clue how we're going to stop a god. He puts another fuse in and flips another switch. It sounds like the air conditioning goes on somewhere, probably in a few of the motel rooms. He snaps another fuse into place. Let alone kill one. AM | Edited 5:28:39 AM Arbi: Trent: You've dealt with demons before, you should know not everything needs to be killed to stop them. The people from the Sunless all lost their humanity and they need people from here to get it back... he has Yuri now and possibly someone else. AM Omniance: Troy: Stacy Lee? He looks at Trent. I haven't seen anyone other than her. He thinks for a moment as he looks back to the fusebox. ...So what we really need to do is free everyone he has power over, and he'd lose his anchors to our world? He flips another switch and the lights go on around the motel. AM Arbi: Trent: Maybe but we still don't know everything about him, who knows what he might be hiding or planning. Especially if he was a god at some point... He turns off his flashlight. AM Omniance: Troy: I wonder if anyone has ever put together a ranking of powers for all these creatures. He bends down and closes up his bag, then picks it up and holds out the screwdriver for Trent to put back into the toolbox. How strong is a god compared to a demon? He shrugs. AM | Edited 5:26:48 AM Arbi: Trent: He takes the screwdriver and puts it away. If he's anything like the gods I've read about in comic books, he's stronger than most of them. AM | Edited 5:29:41 AM Omniance: Troy: You know this is probably a good time to tell you that, around eight to ten every night I get possessed by a fallen archangel for about ten or fifteen seconds. He picks up the bag and switches the light off on his headband. AM Arbi: Trent: He looks at him before he starts walking back around the motel. Is he the one that gave you your immortality? AM | Edited 5:34:23 AM Omniance: Troy: He walks beside Trent, as he takes off the headband. Nah, I've had it for at least a few years. The reason why he can only possess me for a few seconds is actually because of the immortality getting rid of him. AM Arbi: Trent: Sounds like something out of Spawn or Constantine... He looks around the lit parking lot as they make their way back around the building. Yuri's standing near Troy's van. Yuri: Hey, some of the lightbulbs are broken but I think we have enough to stop her from reaching the room. Trent: He puts the toolbox back into Troy's van She can still walk in but she wouldn't risk it without any powers. AM Omniance: Troy: I think she'll be a lot less obvious if she attacks again. Lucas really seemed to startle her. Next time we might not be so lucky, even with all these lights. He climbs into his van and starts putting things away. I'm going to drive down to the gas station and get some gas for that generator in case she tries to cut the power. Maybe I'll pick up some lightbulbs too. AM Arbi: Yuri: I'd go with you but I still need Nemo to dig out all the glass in my arm and leg... AM Omniance: Troy: It's fine. What's she gonna do to me? He looks out at Yuri and shrugs a little, grabbing the handle on the door. AM | Edited 5:56:16 AM Arbi: Trent: Troy, right? You mind if I come with you? You could tell me how all of you ended up in northern California on the way there. AM Omniance: Troy: He looks at Yuri, then back to Trent. Yeah I guess. Hop in the front. He slides the door closed. AM Arbi: Trent: He opens the passenger door and gets in. Thanks. Yuri: He watches them both get into the van before backing up giving them a slight wave before heading back the motel room. The pain from his arm and legs growing stronger while he's out in the light. AM Omniance: Nemo: As Yuri walks back around to the new room they moved everything into, he can hear Lucas and Nemo talking, both sound pretty calm. Because they're practically the same person, it almost sounds like Lucas or Nemo is talking to himself and not another person. Anduscias isn't that kind of Angel. Lucas: What would it hurt in asking? He's sitting on the edge of the bed letting Nemo care for his arm. Nemo: He lets out a quiet sight as he wraps black gauze around Lucas's arm. The splint is obviously temporary since the arm with heal once Lucas sleeps anyway. I don't know... That's the scary part. Lucas: I can't leave him there, in that place... Alone... AM Arbi: Yuri: He sits down on the other side of the bed, laying back. It's weird having him back... AM Omniance: Lucas: Trent? He looks over at Yuri, wincing slightly as Nemo tights the gauze around the splint. The swelling on his arm is gone, but it still hurts. AM Arbi: Yuri: He nods. I feel like he's gonna punch me really hard when I'm not looking. AM Omniance: Lucas: So does he get all the downsides of taking someone else's powers? If he touched me, would he fly into a blind rage and try to kill all of us? He looks at Nemo for a second, then back to Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: Maybe it's best if we warn him about copying your powers... He looks at him. AM | Edited 6:12:18 AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks away, and down. I would say sorry again, but I remembered that this wouldn't even be happened if Nemo hadn't done it to me in the first place. He looks at Nemo. Nemo: I didn't do anything. You were repressing that power, I just gave it a little push so that one day you didn't snap and turn into a big red rage machine and kill everyone. He looks up from Lucas's arm. Also I wanted to try and give you a fighting chance against me, since I was basically an unstoppable antagonist. AM Arbi: Yuri: That demon is really working overtime to get you back that ego, isn't he? He smiles a little. AM Omniance: Nemo: Yeah, I like him, he's just weak right now. He smiles a little too and looks at Yuri. Lucas: He pulls his arm away as Nemo finally finishes. You know if Astreiya hadn't fucked up Billy so badly, we'd have whipped your ass. Nemo: Considering that when Yuri killed me he was possessed by Belxephon, I highly doubt it. He looks back at Lucas. Plus I wouldn't have held back if you guys were up to snuff. He smirks and then rustles Lucas's hair, messing it up. He turns around and starts putting his stuff back in his medkit.